Never Be Your's
by Count Duckula
Summary: R for language and content, that characters are kinda OOC, it takes place before the last two episodes a nice SPIKE and FAYE fic


**Disclaimer:** Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me, and neither does it characters, I just love the show

**Never Be Your's**

Faye watched him awhile, for a guy who was so sharp he never noticed. She loved to watch him do his katas, so smooth, his lean body dripping with sweat made her "sweat" in other places as well...  
She shook away the thought. She just watched.  
_Why do you do this to yourself girl?_ Her mind asked. _He'll never be your's. Maybe he'll have you a few times but that's all your EVER going to get from him._ Faye bowed her head and stared at her legs. The way she dressed made her look away. She knew she was beautiful, and the way she dressed made every man she walked past want her. Except Spike and Jet. She didn't want Jet's attention, so it was fine that he didn't look at her with that: "I-must-fuck-you-now" look, but Spike. DAMN IT SPIKE! He had stopped suddenly, she tried not to make a sound.  
"Why do you always do that?" Spike asked. His voice made her insides melt.  
"Do what?" She asked as she stood up.  
"Watch me. I've noticed for the past two months that you always watch me when you come back from the races."  
"I-uh-wanna learn that's all." She stammered.  
"And you think I could teach you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well you should have asked me sooner." he grinned as he took his towel and dried his chest.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I'm leaving, it's just gonna be you, Jet, and Edward now."  
"Where are you going?" She demanded as she stepped closer. The once welcoming hum of the Bebop now made her afraid. This was Spike's home before her's. How could this be their home together if he wasn't there?  
"Julia's back." he said in a tone one would use to a child. As if it had been obvious...but maybe it had. Why did she have to tell him? If she had never opened her fat trap he could stay...with her.  
"So? Julia means Vicious, which means trouble."  
"She's worth it." He sighed. But for some reason...she didn't quite believe it.  
"BULLSHIT!" She screamed.  
"What is your problem?" He asked. His calm tone was pissing her off.  
"Damn it Spike why can't you just let her go? Why can't you just move on?" She was practically screaming.  
"Because...I loved-love her." ...loved?  
"But she was never your's to love! She belongs to Viscious! There are no two ways about it!"  
"What? Who cares if she belongs _to_ him she belongs _with_ me! Why am I having this conversation with you?" He cried.  
"You're such an asshole." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "She's not your's, she'll never be your's! Why can't you just let her go for someone who _wants_ to belong to you." She whispered.  
"Like who?" He asked.  
"If you can see that you're leaving, and you're going to die, and can't see someone whose telling you they love you to your face…you may as well be blind in both eyes." She sighed, and turned to leave. Spike didn't say anything as she left, just watched her go. Faye went into her room and threw herself on her bed, her pillow was soaked with tears in a matter of seconds. She cried herself to sleep.  
"Faye." A voice whispered. This dream, she knew this dream. She had it every night. The voice belonged to Spike.  
"hmm?"  
"Wake up Faye."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to."  
"I like this dream. You always smell so good."  
"Oh really?"  
"mm-hmm."  
"Faye, why do you have to be such a drama queen?"  
"You're a jerk even in my dreams, isn't that funny?" She chuckled.  
"If you want me to stay just say so."  
"I want you to stay."  
"So you love me? Really love me?"  
The question made her eyes water, she thought, and let the tears fall and then answered:  
"mm-hmm."  
"Open your eyes Faye."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to see them."  
"No because when I open them you wont be there."  
"I promise I'll be here."  
She opened them slowly, it took a little while to focus, but they did. On Spike.  
"What are you doing here? How long have a been asleep?"  
"Half an hour. Do you really not want me to go?"  
"No I don't."  
"Okay, I wont go." He shrugged.  
"Do you mean it? If you're fucking with me I swear I'll-"  
"No I'm not fucking you...yet." He grinned. She moved to pushed him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply than anyone in her life.  
"But you don't love me." She sobbed.  
"Yes I do." he whispered. "I was just blinded for a while."

_:D__ okay there is my fic, it's been plaguing me for weeks so I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
